A non-pneumatic tire that comprises an annular tread portion that comes into contact with a road, an annular inner peripheral portion located radially inwardly of the tread portion and a plurality of connecting portions for connecting the tread portion with the inner peripheral portion is well known. The connecting portions, the tread portion and the inner peripheral portion are typically made of rubber or a plastic. In such a non-pneumatic tire, tensile and compressive deformation occurs repeatedly on the respective connecting portions, the tread portion and the inner peripheral portion during traveling. Thus, large elastic hysteresis loss may be generated in these components. The hysteresis loss turns to thermal energy that heats up these components. The heat tends to lower durability of the non-pneumatic tire through deterioration of the above components.